


Eres solo tú todo el tiempo.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski, Mutual Masturbation, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Teen Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, We Die Like Men, no beteado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Stiles está interesado en un chico, pero debido a su falta de experiencia decide pedirle ayuda a su amigo Derek para que le enseñe lo básico de estar en una relación.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Eres solo tú todo el tiempo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InesCross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesCross/gifts).



> La verdad escribí esto simplemente porque quería usar la frase de esta imagen: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/40/66/61/40666144babbc2457434f510d843d4ec.jpg  
> Este fanfic está inspirado en: Adore, de Ariana grande y Play Date, de Melanie Martínez. El título también es de "Adore".
> 
> Empecé esto hace como 2 años o más, es un regalo para mi chica unicornio favorita ♥ Espero que te guste ♥ perdón por tardar tanto en terminar esto, aún no salgo bien de mi bloqueo :( 
> 
> Aclaraciones: No puse el tag de "cheating" porque como la relación de Theo y Stiles es abierta, en realidad no es engañar.  
> Sí hay mención de Theo y Stiles besandose pero fuera de eso no hay nada más porque me centré en el Sterek. El Stheo casi no me gusta asdkjsa  
> También, Derek tiene ex novias, las del canon, Paige, Kate y Jennifer, pero solo son mencionadas, en realidad no salen.

—Creo que me gustan los hombres… —dijo Stiles apenas sentarse frente a su mejor amigo.

Derek levantó la cabeza de su revista y fijó los ojos en él. Parecía bastante confundido y sin duda estaba sorprendido. 

—No, es decir, estoy seguro de ello, no sé por qué usé la palabra _“creo”_ , déjame repetirlo —Stiles carraspeó— me gustan los hombres, no, espera, quise decir _también me gustan los hombres._

Stiles sabía que tenía que aclararlo completamente, no tenía ánimos para pasar por una conversación como la que había tenido con su padre y el _“¿Creí que te gustaba Lydia? ¿La estabas usando para no levantar sospechas? Hijo, yo te voy a aceptar tal y como seas, ni siquiera era necesario que me lo dijeras, estoy perfectamente bien con ello”_. 

No, Lydia no había sido una _coartada_ , simplemente eligió mal las palabras, debió de haber dicho _también_ , porque _también_ le gustaban.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —preguntó Derek arqueando una ceja— ¿Es esta tu manera de confesarte? —bromeó.

—No seas idiota —Stiles rodó los ojos, aunque se sintió aliviado de que Derek no reaccionara mal ante la noticia— te lo digo porque Theo me preguntó si quería salir con él y le dije que sí, solo no quería que te enteraras por alguien más o que te llevaras la sorpresa de tu vida si me veías, no sé, tomándolo de la mano —aclaró.

—La sorpresa de mi vida me la llevé cuando me enteré de que estabas saliendo con mi prima… espera ¿La estabas usando para no levantar sospechas? —Derek frunció las cejas. 

Y ahí iba de nuevo…

—Dije, _también_ , ¿o no?, quiere decir que _también_ me gustan los hombres, así como _también_ me gustan las mujeres —suspiró recordando de nuevo la conversación con su padre. 

—Ah, entiendo —Derek volvió a fijar sus ojos en la revista. 

—¿Entiendo? ¿Eso es todo? —casi gritó Stiles, su voz había sonado bastante más aguda de lo que en realidad era. 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó Derek. 

—No lo sé, _“Oye, hermano ¿Desde cuándo?”_

—No seas estúpido Stiles, se _nace_ con la preferencia sexual, no se elige, así que _sé_ esa respuesta —el de ojos verdes rodó los ojos. 

—Entonces _“Cielos, ¿Por qué Theo y no yo? ¿No soy atractivo para los chicos gay?”_ —bromeó el de lunares. 

—Considerando que cuando Laura me llevó a _la jungla_ obtuve cinco tragos gratis, créeme, sé esa respuesta también —Derek le guiñó— pero déjame complacerte ¿Por qué Theo y no yo? —levantó ambas cejas para acompañar la interrogativa. 

—Porque eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano, lo nuestro jamás funcionaría, lamento tener que rechazarte.

—Cielos, no creo que pueda vivir con ello —el moreno colocó su mano sobre su corazón, fingiendo estar herido y después siguió leyendo el artículo acerca de los lobos que estaba en la revista que le había prestado Stiles. 

—Qué aburrido eres…

—Me lo han dicho, sí —respondió Derek.

  
  


Stiles estaba bastante nervioso, porque siendo sincero, tan solo había salido con una persona, cuando tenía once años. Había sido Malia, la prima de Derek, quien tenía nueve años en ese entonces y apenas habían conseguido tomarse de las manos. 

Sabía tomar de las manos a las personas. Besar de pico también lo hacía como un experto, una vez había besado a su amiga Heather en el juego de la botella. Eran las cosas que seguían de ahí lo que lo ponían nervioso, porque se había obsesionado con Lydia y gracias a eso ahora era un virgen de 17 años quien ni siquiera había besado apropiadamente a alguien. 

Maldita Lydia Martin, con su perfecto y pelirrojo cabello que lo hipnotizó desde el primer momento y lo mantuvo alejado del _posible amor_ de alguien más durante cinco años, casi seis. 

Tenía miedo de besar a Theo y hacerlo tan mal que eso arruinaría lo que había entre ellos, fuera lo que fuera, porque en realidad no eran novios, pero definitivamente eran más que amigos. Stiles debía hacer algo, rápido, porque la última vez que se habían besado, el beso había durado como cinco segundos y Stiles estaba seguro de que Theo esperaba que abriera la boca, pero en lugar de eso apretó la mandíbula. 

—Derek, tú has tenido como veinte novias —Stiles colocó _pausa_ al videojuego. 

— _Tres_ , Stiles, fueron tres, no _veinte_ —Derek resopló. 

—¿Qué me dices de…?

—Dijiste novias, oficialmente solo salí con tres personas —aclaró. 

—Entonces, tú que has besado muchas personas —Stiles corrigió sus palabras y Derek asintió ante aquello— ¿Podrías enseñarme a hacerlo? 

Derek puso una expresión de sorpresa. 

—¿A conquistar chicas o a besar? —preguntó confundido. 

—A besar —aclaró.

El de ojos verdes consideró por unos momentos que se trataba de una broma, pero la expresión en el rostro de Stiles desbordaba seriedad, no era una broma ¿Cómo se supone que se le enseña eso a una persona? 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ve y aprende con Theo.

—No seas malo, ¡Enséñame a hacerlo! —suplicó Stiles. 

—Es que… eso depende de tu pareja… es decir, a Paige le gustaba que la besara lento, a Kate le gustaba ser un poco más… ¿salvaje? digo, le gustaba que le mordiera el labio inferior y también morder y a Jennifer le gustaba…

—Montarse sobre ti y besarte como si no hubiera un mañana, empujando su lengua hasta tu garganta, los vi besarse una vez detrás de la escuela ¿recuerdas? —Stiles fingió arcadas por recordar esa escena. 

—Iba a decir que besar rápido, pero esa es una mejor descripción —Derek sonrió. Demonios, ahora quería besar a alguien. 

—Enséñame—pidió de nuevo—, es para… besar a Theo.

—¿No lo has besado aún? —el de cabello negro se sorprendió, ya llevaban poco más de una semana _viéndose_. Sí que se movían muy lento… o quizá él era quien se movía rápido… 

El de lunares negó con la cabeza. 

—Solo ve, bésalo, así aprenderás —volvió a sugerir y trató de reanudar el juego, pero Stiles alejó el control del alcance de Derek.

—Tengo… tengo miedo de ser realmente malo y arruine lo nuestro —confesó, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Nadie va a hacer eso, Stiles —trató de no rodar los ojos, pero falló. 

—Pues, no es que seamos novios o algo por el estilo, solo estamos viendo si algo entre nosotros podría funcionar, quizá beso mal y no funciona. 

—Pues si termina esta… prueba o lo que sea, solo porque no besas bien, la verdad es que no le veo mucho futuro a esa relación —opinó Derek. 

—Bien, entonces le pediré a alguien más que me enseñe, quizá a Scott —aunque Scott era más bien su amigo con el que entrenaba Lacrosse y no un amigo de verdad, pero eso no importaba en ese momento— no lo sé, quiero estar preparado para cuando tenga que besar a Theo —soltó enfadado. 

Derek suspiró y rodó los ojos. 

—Bien —dijo antes de acercar sus labios hacia los de Stiles y presionarlos. Sintió como su amigo dejaba de respirar— abre los labios un poco ¿O cómo es que quieres que te enseñe? —preguntó Derek, quejándose. 

—Yo pensaba más en que me _contaras_ cómo se hace, o con qué poder practicar, ya sabes, como en las películas o en _“el manual de Ned”_ , con las flexiones de labios o lo que sea —soltó de carrera, jadeando por aire al dejar de hablar. 

Al parecer Stiles sí necesitaba respirar para poder hablar tanto. 

—Oh… —susurró Derek— ¡Oh! —gritó— lo siento, creí que…

—No, no, de hecho, si puedes enseñarme con práctica estaría más que agradecido, es decir, te tengo la suficiente confianza y no me molesta, solo que no creí que _tú_ estuvieras cómodo con eso, yo no creí que a tí no te molestara mm… no creí que estuvieras dispuesto a besarme, ya sabes, ¿un hombre? —habló de nuevo a toda velocidad. 

—No sé, es porque eres tú, te conozco desde hace tiempo, la verdad me da igual —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros, la verdad su sexualidad era algo que lo tenía sin mucho cuidado, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que siempre y cuando una persona fuera atractiva, le daba igual si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer. 

—Entonces ¿Qué tanto debo abrirla? —tartamudeó Stiles, ligeramente sonrojado, porque jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer algo así con Derek— ¿Así? —preguntó, abriendo la boca.

—No, no soy tu dentista —dijo Derek, riendo ligeramente— tan solo… cierra de nuevo la boca, yo me encargo —ordenó, rodando los ojos una vez más. 

El de cabello castaño obedeció. Cerrando los ojos también, probablemente por instinto, aunque Derek estaba más que seguro de que Stiles había recordado alguna película de romance. 

Derek volvió a inclinarse hacia él, presionó ligeramente sus labios contra los de Stiles, se separó y volvió a repetir la acción, pequeños besos castos estaban bien para comenzar, llevó su mano hacia la mejilla salpicada de lunares y comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su pulgar. Stiles se relajó, apenas abrió los labios, lo suficiente como para que Derek colara su lengua. 

Era verdad que Stiles era bastante inexperto en ello. Se notaba, mucho. Pero su lengua parecía entender rápido, ya que comenzó a moverse y… Ugh… se sentía un poco… bien. El moreno cerró también sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza para poder besarlo mejor. 

—Respira por la nariz, no me estás dando respiración boca a boca, me estás besando —lo regañó Derek y por un momento no pudo creer que le estuviera diciendo eso a Stiles. 

—Perdón, trataré de hacerlo, pero es difícil… —el de lunares volvió a cerrar sus ojos. 

Lo intentó una vez más. Ahora Stiles ya estaba relajado desde el principio, por lo que no tardó en agarrar un buen ritmo. El de pálida piel fue quien inclinó su cabeza esta vez. Sí. Aprendía bastante rápido. Aún movía su lengua torpemente de tanto en tanto, pero cuando lograba seguirle el paso se sentía, quizá no _un poco_ bien, sino _bastante_ bien. 

_“Probablemente llevo mucho tiempo sin besar a alguien”_ pensó Derek. 

Estuvieron en ello varios minutos. Turnando los besos franceses con besos en donde apenas y unían sus labios, presionandolos durante varios segundos antes de volver a ladear sus cabezas y besarse profundamente. 

—Creo que con eso es suficiente… lo haces bastante bien —susurró Derek, con los ojos aún cerrados y su frente recargada en la de Stiles, la respiración de ambos salía en pesadas bocanadas. 

—Sí, muchas gracias —Stiles sonrió, feliz de haber aprendido tan rápido. 

Sus labios dolían ligeramente y el rastro de la barba _“de las tres de la tarde”_ que tenía Derek lo había estado raspando y ahora el área alrededor de sus labios también dolía un poco. Pero eso no podía importarle menos, porque ahora estaba más que listo para poder besar a Theo. 

Se acomodaron en sus lugares y reanudaron el juego. 

  
  


Cuando Stiles volvió a ver a Theo, esta vez, en lugar de apretar la mandíbula se relajó y lo besó tal como había besado a Derek, solo que Theo se sentía completamente diferente. Era cierto eso de _“Depende de tu pareja”_. Los besos de Theo eran más agresivos y sin duda utilizaba mucho más su lengua que Derek. De todos modos, se sentía muy bien. 

Stiles y Theo se besaron hasta que sus labios dolieron demasiado como para seguir. Aún después de ir a casa, Stiles podía sentir perfectamente los labios de Theo presionando contra los suyos. Ah, maldición, dolía hasta sonreír, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba feliz. 

  
  


—¿Qué tal te fue con Theo? —Preguntó Derek, sentándose frente a Stiles y comenzando a comer su almuerzo. 

Stiles sonrió ante el recuerdo.

—Excelente, muchas gracias, _profesor Derek_ —Stiles guiñó, provocando que Derek rodara los ojos. 

—Me la debes y lo sabes —informó. 

  
  


El corazón de Stiles comenzó a latir muy rápido. No por emoción, sino porque estaba entrando en pánico. Un mes. Llevaba saliendo un mes con Theo ¿Cuánto tiempo debía pasar antes de tener relaciones por primera vez? Según las series, eso pasaba en la tercera cita, pero esa había sucedido hacía tres semanas. Pensó que con los besos estaba todo bien, no para siempre, pero sí lo suficiente, al menos unos dos meses, tres… cuatro o cinco no estarían mal. No estaba listo…

Y sin embargo Theo estaba colando una de sus manos debajo de su playera. 

Bien, era solo la playera. No era la gran cosa. Salvo que con su otra mano estaba recorriendo sus muslos de arriba hacia abajo. Apretando al llegar cerca de su trasero. Cuando llegas a esa fase en la relación ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que la ropa empiece a disminuir? Salvo, claro, eso entre ellos dos no era exactamente una relación ¿Quería Stiles acostarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera podía llamar novio porque aún no etiquetaban eso que sucedía entre ellos? Parte de el le decía que esa idea no lo emocionaba del todo. 

Quizá quedar a solas en la casa de su… ¿Amigo con derecho? no era la idea más astuta del mundo. Aunque Theo no estuviera haciendo mucho, además de provocarle cosquillas. Bastantes cosquillas, en realidad estaba haciendo un trabajo sobrehumano para no reírse. 

El celular de Stiles comenzó a sonar. Gracias al cielo, porque o le daba un ataque de risa o uno de pánico si a Theo se le ocurría quitarle la camiseta. 

El de lunares se disculpó, se separó de él y contestó el celular. Era su padre, informando que Derek estaba en casa.

Oh, era verdad que habían quedado en hacer juntos la tarea de química, Harris parecía odiarlos y les dejaba más trabajo que a los demás a modo de castigo, porque al parecer _“alteraban el orden de la clase”_. 

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —le informó a Theo, antes de volver a besarlo un par de veces más a modo de disculpa.

—Está bien, te veré en clases —Theo le sonrió y lo acompañó hasta su jeep.

  
  


Fue mientras estudiaba química que se le ocurrió preguntarle a Derek, solo por si acaso accedía, que lo dudaba, porque era ir un poco _demasiado_ lejos, pero valía la pena intentar. 

—¿Qué tan lejos estarías dispuesto a llegar conmigo? —Stiles dio la vuelta a la página de su libro y subrayó algo, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto aunque en realidad sentía hasta náuseas debido a los nervios. 

—¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar tú? —cuestionó Derek, arqueando sus cejas. 

—Creo que Theo quiere hacerlo conmigo… —evadió la pregunta. 

—Cielos, tu relación pasó de no avanzar absolutamente nada, hasta este punto, en tan solo medio mes, eso es escalar rápido.

—Sí, bueno, sería muy raro que me enseñaras… no sé… _juegos previos_ ¿Cierto? —Stiles se rasco la nuca, nervioso. 

—Sería raro —admitió Derek— pero de igual forma creo que… _la clase_ pasada, también fue algo raro, así que no tengo problema con ello —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. 

—¿Entonces me vas a enseñar? —preguntó alegremente Stiles, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, está bien, después de todo, por fin podrás dejar de ser virgen, tras obsesionarte todos estos años con Lydia, quien seguramente perdió su virginidad apenas entrar a la secundaria, mientras que tú estabas de testarudo con “voy a perderla con ella…” —Derek se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza, a veces le daba vergüenza lo iluso que era su mejor amigo. 

—¿Vas a burlarte de mí o me vas a enseñar? —Se quejó Stiles. 

—Sí, sí… —El de ojos verdes suspiró y se levantó de su lugar para sentarse junto a Stiles, quien tenía la espalda recargada contra la cama. 

Derek comenzó a besarlo. Eso era algo que al parecer Stiles ya dominaba muy bien. Se notaba que había practicado mucho con Theo. Derek comenzó a acariciar a Stiles por encima de la ropa, pero al llegar a la parte cerca de las costillas el de lunares comenzó a soltar pequeñas risas tontas. 

—Oh, olvidé que te daba cosquillas esta zona —dijo el moreno antes de meter sus manos bajo la playera de Stiles y acariciar una vez más. 

Stiles tembló, pero no por las cosquillas. Las manos de Derek eran bastante cálidas y se sentían bien sobre su cuerpo. 

—¿Podemos subir a la cama? —susurró Stiles a escasos centímetros de los labios de Derek, después lo besó, mordiendo el labio inferior de su mejor amigo. 

Ya había escuchado a Derek hablar sobre cuánto le gustaba que Kate le diera pequeñas mordidas cuando lo besaba, pensó que era buena idea intentar aquello también. 

Derek lo tomó por la cintura, pegándolo más contra su cuerpo. 

—Sí, sube a la cama —contestó el moreno después de unos minutos. 

El de lunares se separó de Derek y se recostó sobre la cama, con las piernas ligeramente separadas y las manos a sus costados. Repentinamente se sintió bastante nervioso, sobre todo cuando el de ojos verdes caminó hacia él y se posicionó sobre su cuerpo. Las palmas del moreno clavadas sobre la cama, a la altura del rostro de Stiles. Sus piernas entre las piernas del de pálida piel. Después se inclinó y retomó el beso. Derek volvió a bajar una de sus manos y la deslizó debajo de la playera de Stiles, acariciando su pecho. 

—¿Puedo tocar también? —preguntó el de ojos castaños, dudoso. 

—Creo que ese es el propósito de esto —respondió el otro, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. 

Stiles decidió ignorar lo idiota que había sido Derek y movió lentamente una de sus manos, con esa misma calma la coló debajo de la playera del moreno y colocó las puntas de sus dedos sobre su abdomen, tímidamente. 

—Tienes las manos frías —informó Derek, tras dar un pequeño salto ante el tacto. 

—Lo siento —se apresuró a decir, retirándola. 

—No, está bien —el de ojos verdes tomó la mano de Stiles y la volvió a colocar sobre su abdomen —de hecho, se siente bien… —casi ronroneó cuando Stiles colocó toda su palma sobre su cuerpo. 

Stiles se tomó su tiempo para explorar los abdominales de Derek y fue deslizando su mano hacia arriba para sentir cada músculo en su cuerpo. Era la primera vez que lo tocaba así. Lo conocía desde que podía recordar, pero nunca había podido tocarlo de esa manera. Antes el cuerpo de Derek era igual de delgado que el de él. Ahora sentía esos firmes músculos entre sus dedos.

Derek mordió el labio inferior de Stiles y comenzó a besar su rostro. Bajó hasta el cuello del de lunares y repartió besos, tratando de limitarse a simples besos porque la piel de Stiles era tan pálida que si llegaba a succionar aunque fuera de manera muy ligera, seguramente tendría un enorme chupetón. 

El moreno comenzó a deslizar la playera de Stiles hacia arriba, tiró de él hacia adelante para poder pasarla sobre sus brazos y su cabeza, después lo volvió a dejar caer sobre la cama. Ahora tenía a Stiles desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Volvió hacia el cuello del de lunares para seguir repartiendo besos. 

Stiles ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio a Derek. Se le escapó un pequeño _“Ah”_ , cuando Derek mordió ligeramente su clavícula y después pasó la lengua sobre la pequeña marca que había quedado, tenía razón, la piel de Stiles se enrojecía ante el más mínimo provocamiento, pero en la zona en la que lo había hecho nadie lo vería, no sin antes quitarle la camisa.

“Y quien se atreva a quitarle la camisa lo verá y se dará cuenta de lo que Stiles ha estado haciendo con alguien más, que alguien más ya ha tocado su cuerpo antes y que cualquier persona siempre estará después de mi, porque no pueden competir contra mí cuando de Stiles se trata” pensó vagamente Derek por un par de segundos y después ignoró sus pensamientos porque se estaban yendo en una dirección peligrosa. 

El de ojos verdes siguió bajando. Besando el pecho de Stiles. Derek se separó un momento para quitarse su propia camisa, con un rápido movimiento. 

Esta vez, al agacharse, fue directamente hacia los pezones de Stiles y lo lamió lentamente. El de ojos castaños curvó su espalda, levantando su pecho para que Derek pudiera hacer eso de nuevo. El moreno, con su mano derecha, abrazó la cintura de Stiles. Siguió lamiendo y succionando sus pezones. 

Stiles se removía, encogía los dedos de los pies. Sostenía las sábanas con las manos, aquellos pequeños _“Ah”_ de al principio ahora se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Derek soltó a Stiles, se irguió en la cama, hundiendo más sus rodillas sobre el colchón debido al peso. Acarició los muslos de Stiles y sin decir nada tomó las piernas de este y colocó los tobillos de Stiles sobre sus hombros. 

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Derek se inclinó de nuevo para besarlo en los labios y se disponía a acariciar el trasero del de lunares cuando escucharon un grito desde el primer piso. 

—Stiles, ¿Estás en casa? Traje pastel.

El padre de Stiles había llegado del trabajo. Derek se apartó de Stiles y corrió hacia donde se encontraba tirada su playera, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo. Después se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, en la mesa donde se encontraban sus útiles escolares. Colocó su mochila sobre su entrepierna porque su pantalón parecía una pequeña tienda de campaña.

Stiles tomó su camisa y corrió hacia el baño. John llegó a la habitación de su hijo poco después de que Stiles cerrara la puerta detrás de él. 

—Hola, Derek, ¿En dónde está Stiles? —preguntó el mayor. 

—En el baño, creo que tomó demasiado café —informó el de cabello negro. 

—Cuando salga de ahí bajen a comer una rebanada de pastel.

—Oh… es que el trabajo está casi hecho y preferiría terminarlo antes de bajar —dijo Derek, necesitaba al menos un par de minutos para calmarse. 

—Bien, entonces pondré un poco de té. No creo que darle más café a Stiles sea buena idea, bajen cuando terminen —El sheriff dio media vuelta y se alejó de la habitación. 

Derek trató de calmarse volviendo a prestar atención a la tarea que habían estado haciendo. Cinco minutos después la tarea ya estaba hecha, se encontraba calmado y Stiles salía del baño con las manos mojadas. Se había tardado demasiado en el baño y Derek sabía qué es lo que había estado haciendo y esa idea le aceleraba ligeramente el pulso. 

—Tu papá dice que hay pastel… hay que bajar a comer un poco, acabo de terminar el trabajo de Harris, puedes copiar lo que te falta después. 

Stiles asintió ante aquello, se secó las manos en el pantalón y caminó hacia la puerta. 

—La próxima vez hay que asegurarnos de que tu padre no llegará en cualquier momento —le susurró en el oído el de cabello negro al pasar junto al de lunares. 

Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Asintió de nuevo. Derek lo observó fijamente, Stiles se veía más pequeño, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y completamente sonrojado, Derek observó los labios de Stiles, se veían rojos por haber estado besando ¿Lo notaría John? Probablemente sí, pero seguramente no le daría importancia a ello. Derek tenía ganas de besarlo de nuevo y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que escuchó a Stiles hablar.

—La próxima vez me aseguraré de eso —dijo bajito el de lunares. Stiles trató de no sonrojarse más ante las palabras _“La próxima vez”_ pero probablemente no lo hizo únicamente porque su rostro no podía volverse más rojo. 

Derek se apresuró a salir de la habitación, pero el de lunares se quedó un momento más, pensando, tratando de calmarse totalmente antes de encarar a su mejor amigo y a su padre. 

¿Pero qué debía hacer ahora? Tenía suficiente información. Estaba listo para perder su virginidad con Theo y, sin embargo, estaba más ansioso por esa _próxima vez_.

—Oh, no… —Se dijo Stiles, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, se quedó en esa posición por un par de minutos y después salió de su habitación. Bajó a la sala, donde Derek y su padre ya se encontraban sentados, comiendo.

Más tarde, ese día tuvo una conversación muy seria con su reflejo en el espejo en donde pasó por todas las etapas del duelo, primero repitiendo que no, absolutamente no estaba enamorado de Derek porque era ridículo, era su mejor amigo desde siempre. 

Después la ira, todo era culpa de Derek por ser tan sexy y tan perfecto, también de Theo, por no ponerle nombre a su relación, si Theo hubiera sido su novio no se hubiera sentido tan inseguro y hubiera tratado de hacer funcionar ese “periodo de prueba” o lo que fuera, porque Stiles sabría que había algo especial entre ellos y absolutamente no lo engañaría, Stiles creía en la fidelidad y no se le podía ser fiel a “una relación sin etiquetas” que bien podía ser etiquetada como “amigos con beneficios” y Theo trataba de subir el nivel a “compañeros sexuales” o algo parecido, porque ya estaba tratando de meterse en sus pantalones. 

También era todo culpa de él, por acceder a estar en una relación de esa clase y por preguntarle a Derek y por seguir el juego con Derek y por en general, ser él. 

En la negociación trató de convencerse de que dejaría a Derek en paz y hablaría con Theo para que se hicieran novios de verdad, aunque Derek mostraba interés por él ¿quizá? así que bien podía terminar su extraña relación con Theo y tratar de convencer a Derek de que podían ser más que amigos, pese a lo que había dicho cuando le confesó ser bisexual. 

Posteriormente se deprimió y se tiró sobre la cama, porque, obviamente si estaba en ese dilema era porque ni Theo ni Derek lo querían como novio y por eso estaba en ese dilema, quizá solo querían su virginidad o algo por el estilo. 

Estuvo un par de horas pensando en ello porque en realidad parecía muy lógico, aunque en realidad era él quien había empujado a Derek hacia donde ahora estaban y no al revés, como Theo había hecho con él. 

Y lo único que podía aceptar era que estaba enamorado de Derek y que Theo en realidad no le interesaba tanto como creía y tan solo era la emoción de por fin tener… lo más cercano a una relación después de haber sido ignorado por Lydia tanto tiempo y tras su pequeño romance infantil con Malia, quien dicho sea de paso ahora tenía una linda Novia llamada Kira, porque hasta Malia, siendo una estudiante de primer año, había conseguido novia antes que el. Novia como en algo estable, como en “ya la presenté a mis padres” de estable. 

Los días que siguieron a esa gran aceptación Stiles había ignorado a Theo, tratando de pensar en cómo terminaría eso que había empezado, aunque estaba seguro de que bastaría con un simple “No creo que vaya a funcionar, no puedo ser tu amigo con beneficios más”.

Y menos un compañero sexual, porque no estaba preparado para tener relaciones sexuales… con Theo al menos no... porque su primera vez era algo importante para él, tanto que había esperado años por la chica que creyó sería la indicada. 

Además ¿Qué tal si dolía demasiado? era definitivamente importante porque era _su_ trasero. No amaba a Theo y no quería que su primera experiencia fuera con él, además, de nuevo, porque eso era muy importante, _iba a doler_. Mucho. Estaba seguro de ello. Theo lucía como la clase de chico que tenía mucha experiencia, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Stiles no. 

Pero claro que el plan nunca había sido ignorar a Derek. 

  
  


Stiles y Scott se encontraban practicando lacrosse, porque a pesar de que ambos eran ya primera línea y en realidad se había vuelto buenos en ese deporte, no estaba nunca de más practicar aunque el entrenador le hubiera dado la tarde libre a todo el equipo. 

—Stiles, creo que Derek vino a verte —comentó Scott, quitándose el casco y levantando el mentón hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba Derek. 

—Oh —Stiles también se retiró el casco y le sonrió al de ojos verdes antes de levantar su mano y saludarlo— ¿Terminamos la práctica aquí? —preguntó Stiles a Scott. 

—Seguro, es decir, yo voy a quedarme un par de minutos más y después me iré a casa, pero tú puedes ir con tu novio —Scott sonrió y guiñó al de lunares. 

—¿Qué? —chilló Stiles— No, no somos novios —Stiles se sonrojó y le arrojó la pelota de lacrosse en el pecho al otro. 

—Quizá no oficialmente, pero ustedes dos son prácticamente un matrimonio —comentó Scott, antes de colocarse el casco, recoger la pelota del piso y comenzar a correr. 

Stiles lo ignoró y caminó hacia donde Derek lo esperaba. 

—¿Llego en un mal momento? Parecías divertirte con McCall —preguntó Derek señalando a Scott con el mentón. 

—No, Scott estaba bromeando conmigo, más bien él se divertía a mi costa —Respondió Stiles, parándose a escasos centímetros de Derek y si no se aproximaba más era porque una pequeña cerca los dividía. 

—¿Sí? ¿Qué te dijo? Estabas muy sonrojado y no parecía ser por el ejercicio —Los ojos de Derek se pasearon por el rostro de Stiles, como tratando de capturar la posición exacta de cada lunar. 

—Dijo que tú y yo actuamos como un matrimonio… supongo que lo dijo porque vienes a recogerme después de las prácticas —Stiles se relamió los labios y colocó su mano sobre la barra de la cerca. 

—Oh —Derek observó fijamente los labios de Stiles, después colocó su mano sobre la del de lunares y lentamente la acarició con su pulgar— entonces, ¿quieres venir a mi auto a hacer un par de cosas que harían los esposos? El estacionamiento está prácticamente vacío a esta hora. 

Stiles quería decir “Esa es una terrible línea, ¿eso te funciona con las chicas?” pero la verdad el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo le respondió que, sí, eso le funcionaba. Sinceramente Derek le podía proponer besuquearse dentro de un basurero y Stiles accedería. 

El de lunares sonrió y brincó la cerca que los separaba. Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr hacia el estacionamiento. 

A esa hora la escuela estaba prácticamente desierta, el equipo de baloncesto era el único que entrenaba ese día porque el entrenador Finstock tenía una cita en el médico… ¿o con un médico? Stiles no estaba seguro, pero les había dado el día libre a los equipos que ayudaba a entrenar. 

Sus risas y pisadas rápidas resonaban por el pasillo y tan solo guardaron silencio cuando se encontraban a escasos metros del salón de química. Harris era capaz de salir de su salón solo para decir algo como “Stilinski, detención por correr en los pasillos” o quizá por reírse o hasta por todavía estar en la escuela. 

Llegaron al estacionamiento y solo había un par de automóviles. Sobre todo en los estacionamientos reservados para los docentes podían verse un par de autos de algunos profesores, así como el de la directora. El jeep de Stiles se encontraba casi pegado al camaro de Derek, no muy lejos de sus autos estaban las motocicletas de los gemelos y la de Scott. 

Stiles se recargó contra el camaro mientras Derek buscaba sus llaves. El de ojos verdes presionó sus labios contra los del castaño y Stiles sonrió, dejando escapar una pequeña risa. 

—Apurate y abre la puerta ya, nos puede ver alguien —susurró Stiles, pero se inclinó para besar nuevamente a Derek y esta vez en un beso profundo. 

—Parece que alguien está un poco impaciente ¿No es así?—señaló Derek después de romper el beso y ¡Por fin! encontrar sus llaves en el fondo de su mochila. 

—Oh, muerdeme, maldito engreíd… ¡Ah! —Stiles dejó escapar un quejido que casi sonó como un pequeño gemido— no puedo creer que me mordieras —Stiles le dedicó a Derek una pequeña mirada llena de desaprobación, la cual Derek no pudo apreciar, pues aún tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello del de pálida piel. 

—Tú me lo pediste —dijo Derek, lamiendo la parte del cuello de Stiles que había mordido ligeramente, esta comenzaba a tornarse un poco roja.

Derek abrió la puerta trasera del camaro y Stiles rápidamente se adentró el en automóvil, seguido de Derek. 

—Mm, besarme con un chico sexy en el asiento trasero de su automóvil, siento que ya estoy teniendo la experiencia completa de adolescente —comentó el de lunares mientras que se dejaba acomodar por Derek en el reducido espacio de los asientos traseros. 

—¿Sexy? —preguntó Derek, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado. 

El de lunares se sonrojó hasta las orejas y después empujó el hombro de Derek. 

—Jodete, tienes un espejo en casa y haces ejercicio, tú sabes perfectamente como te ves, antes eras todo escuálido y pequeño, ahora tienes estos hombros anchos —Stiles acarició los hombros de Derek, desde su cuello hasta los codos y de regreso hacia arriba, hasta acunar el rostro del de ojos verdes, después comenzó a hacer círculos con sus pulgares— y cada lugar que toco está duro como una roca. 

—Mhm —afirmó Derek, tomando una de las manos que enmarcaban su rostro y depositando un pequeño beso en la palma de esta— yo diría que definitivamente está duro —el moreno sonrió. 

Stiles tragó en seco y tiró del rostro del de ojos verdes para comenzar a besarlo nuevamente. 

Puede que la cabeza de ambos estuviera nublada por el deseo, pero también estaban conscientes de dónde se encontraban, así que ninguno de los dos intentó desvestirse o desvestir al otro, intentaban conformarse con besos profundos llenos de entusiasmo y miedo, ambos ante la posibilidad de que alguien los descubriera, sobre todo porque, en teoría, estaba prohibido besuquearte con alguien en la escuela. En teoría porque, bueno, eran adolescentes y casi nadie hacía caso de esa regla. 

Stiles recorría el esculpido torso de Derek con sus manos. Comenzaba a amar esa sensación suave pero firme bajo sus dedos. 

Derek tenía una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Stiles, utilizando la otra para no dejar caer mucho de su peso sobre el de lunares. La mano que se encontraba sobre el pecho de Stiles acariciaba uno de los pezones del de pálida piel, el cual se había endurecido ante las caricias de Derek, aún con la ligera tela de la camiseta de Stiles cubriéndole el pecho. 

Quería meter su mano debajo de la camiseta, pero eso sería muy arriesgado, porque entonces querría quitarle la camiseta y una cosa llevaría a otra y Derek no estaba listo para ser arrestado por exhibicionismo y menos si eso implicaba probablemente ser arrestado por el padre de Stiles, no podría volver a ver al hombre a los ojos tras eso. 

Stiles rodeó la cintura de Derek con sus piernas y levantó ligeramente el pelvis, logrando que su erección hiciera presión contra la de Derek. El moreno dejó escapar un jadeo y procedió a repetir la acción. 

—Mng —dijo Stiles, muy coherentemente, apretando más sus piernas contra la cintura de Derek y volviendo a arquearse. 

El de ojos verdes volvió a retomar el beso, repitiendo el movimiento de cadera una y otra vez mientras Stiles hacía lo mismo erráticamente, hasta que encontraron un ritmo que los hizo llenar el auto con pequeños jadeos, suspiros y el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas. 

—Der-ah-Derek, voy a… —Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, corriendose antes de poder terminar la oración, arqueando la espalda nuevamente, pegando su pecho contra el de Derek y temblando incontrolablemente antes de dejarse caer, sintiendo su cuerpo laxo y cansado. 

Derek siguió presionando contra el cuerpo de Stiles un par de veces más antes de decir el nombre de Stiles y correrse. Su brazo se dio por vencido, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el de lunares. 

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición, respirando pesadamente, disfrutando de la sensación post orgasmo mientras sus cuerpos dejaban de sentirse como gelatina para volver a sus respectivos autos, o en el caso de Derek, para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. 

Derek presionó sus labios contra los de Stiles tras un par de minutos. 

—Hay que ir a casa, mi ropa interior se siente asquerosa —comentó Derek y Stiles asintió. 

Ambos salieron de la parte trasera del auto de Derek y se dijeron adiós durante más de cinco minutos mientras se daban pequeños besos de despedida y jugaban con sus manos. Por fin se separaron y cada quién se subió a su respectivo automóvil. Derek se marchó del lugar antes debido a que el Camaro encendía al primer giro de la llave a diferencia del Jeep. 

—Entonces, no son novios —Dijo una voz a la izquierda de Stiles y este se sobresaltó. 

—¡S-Scott! ¡Hey! Humm… —¿Cómo le preguntaba Stiles qué es lo que vio? Oh, dios, esperaba que no los hubiera visto en la parte trasera del auto de Derek— ¿Qué viste? —preguntó sin nada de delicadeza.

—Los vi besarse mientras se decían adiós —Scott admitió, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Oh, bien, solo vio eso_. Pensó Stiles, aliviado, relajándose en su asiento. 

—No somos novios es solo que… —Stiles se encogió de hombros— no somos novios —repitió. 

—Oh, pues yo creo que deberían serlo, hacen una muy buena pareja y se nota que no solo se gustan, sino que se quieren —puntualizó Scott. 

Y vaya, para que Scott dijera eso tenía que ser verdad, usualmente el chico era muy despistado y no notaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor si no era relacionado con la chica que le gustaba. 

Stiles tragó saliva.

—Quizá —admitió Stiles, porque Derek y él sí que se querían… como mejores amigos… al menos por parte de Derek, Stiles ya había admitido para sí mismo que lo que sentía por Derek definitivamente ya no era amistad ni hermandad. 

Ambos chicos se despidieron una vez más y por fin el Jeep decidió arrancar. Stiles condujo a casa. Necesitaba una ducha y otro cambio de ropa urgentemente. 

  
  


La oportunidad de dialogar con Theo, finalmente, llegó un día en el que al terminar su pequeña práctica, Scott y Stiles se dirigieron a los vestidores y justo cuando entraron en este, Stiles se encontró con una escena que realmente lo sorprendió, pues Theo se encontraba besando a uno de los chicos de primer año que acababa de unirse al equipo, Stiles creía que se llamaba Liam, pero no estaba seguro.

—Oh, wow —dijo Scott, sorprendido, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y quizá trató de decir algo pero al final solo articuló con la boca como si fuera un pez sacado del agua tratando de tomar bocanadas de esta. 

La cabeza de Stiles proveyó una imagen de un _magikarp_ ante la acción y este dejó escapar un pequeño sonido a modo de risa. Theo pareció malinterpretar el gesto como una señal de molestia o incredulidad por parte de Stiles y se apresuró a caminar hacia el de lunares. 

—Stiles, yo lo puedo explicar, hay que hablar ¿Está bien? —pidió Theo. 

Stiles se encogió de hombros y asintió, siguiendo a Theo fuera de los vestidores y hacia un salón vacío donde no serían interrumpidos. 

—No es lo que parece —justificó Theo, nada originalmente. 

Stiles rodó los ojos. 

—Theo, tú y yo no somos nada, simplemente éramos amigos que ocasionalmente se besaban, no es la gran cosa —el de lunares nuevamente se encogió de hombros— no éramos exclusivos el uno del otro. 

—¿Éramos? —repitió Theo. 

—Sí, eso es algo de lo que quería hablar contigo, pero no sabía cómo decirte que quería terminar este —Stiles movió sus manos, como abarcando un todo— periodo de prueba o lo que sea que sea, en realidad esto de, no sé, amigos con derecho, no es algo que en realidad vaya conmigo —explicó. 

_No al menos que te llames Derek._ Pensó inmediatamente el de lunares. 

—¡Ah! Entonces hagámoslo oficial, ¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Theo, sonriéndole al de lunares— ¡sé mi novio! —aclaró tras un par de segundos al no escuchar una respuesta rápida de Stiles. 

—Mmm no —respondió Stiles, haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad— en realidad yo quería terminar nuestro acuerdo porque me enamoré de alguien —Stiles sonrió ligeramente, un breve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas, esta era la primera vez que admitía aquello a alguien más. 

—Bien —Theo rodó los ojos— entonces le pediré a ese niño de primero que sea mi novio —añadió con un tono de amenaza, como si aquello fuera a hacer que Stiles cambiara de opinión. 

—¡Espero que te diga que sí! Mucha suerte —Stiles le dio un par de palmadas al hombro de Theo a modo de aliento, sonrió, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Theo solo en el salón de clases. 

  
  


Una semana después Stiles se encontraba sentado junto con Derek, Isaac, Boyd y Erica mientras conversaban acerca de una serie de televisión. 

—Stiles, no puedo creer que pienses que algo así puede llegar a ocurrir —soltó Derek, ligeramente ofendido. 

—Jodeme si estoy mal, pero… —comenzó a decir Stiles. 

—Estás mal —lo interrumpió Derek— y lo vas a ver esta noche, cuando salga el capítulo. Y después tendrás que cumplir tu palabra —bromeó. 

—Considérate jodido, Stilinski —dijo Erica antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

—Entenderemos si mañana no asistes a clases por no poder caminar, hemos visto a Derek en las duchas —comentó Isaac. 

—¿Ah sí? —Erica parecía bastante interesada en el tema. 

—No es tan grande —Stiles rodó los ojos. 

—Basta, ¿Por qué están hablando de eso? Estamos en una cafetería —los reprendió Derek, susurrando alto. 

—Me pregunto lo mismo —apoyó Boyd. 

Stiles comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante la expresión de dolor que se había dibujado en la cara de Boyd. Isaac y Erica también se reían de él. 

Stiles no se detuvo sino hasta que sintió que Derek tomaba la mano que había colocado sobre el sofá de la cafetería. Sofá que ambos compartían, pues se encontraban sentados frente a Erica, Boyd e Isaac y la posición parecía perfecta, puesto que ninguno de los otros tres notarían la acción. 

El de lunares se sonrojó ligeramente le dio la vuelta a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Derek. 

  
  


Casi una hora después, Stiles lamentó tener que dejar ir la mano de Derek puesto que necesitaba ir al baño. Había bebido el café más grande que se encontraba en la cafetería, en gran parte había sido su culpa pero Stiles aún así culpaba al establecimiento por ofrecer un vaso de litro en su menú. 

—Vuelvo en un momento, necesito ir al baño —se disculpó Stiles antes de soltar a Derek y levantarse de su asiento. Pronto el de lunares se perdió de vista tras la puerta que tenía el dibujo de “baños para hombres”.

—Creo que también iré al baño—dijo Derek tras un par de minutos. 

—Buena idea, tú vives más lejos que el resto de nosotros, sería mejor que fueras de una vez antes de que nos vayamos de este lugar, podrían darte ganas de ir al baño en el camino y eso sería malo —explicó Erica, como tratando de justificar el hecho de que Derek también decidiera ir al baño. 

Lo cual significaba totalmente que Erica sabía por qué Derek quería ir al baño. Derek rodó los ojos, trató de no sonrojarse y se apresuró a ir al baño antes de que Stiles saliera de él. 

Al entrar al baño, Stiles se encontraba lavando sus manos mientras tarareaba una canción _._

—¡Hey! Hola Derek, acabo de terminar, estaba a punto de volver a la…

Derek silenció a Stiles plantando sus labios en los del de lunares. 

—Mm, bien, o podemos hacer esto —añadió, dejándose guiar por Derek hacia dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño. 

Desde luego el lugar estaba muy lejos de ser romántico, pero Derek sentía la necesidad de besar el adorable rostro de Stiles y no podía esperar más tiempo. 

—¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy? —preguntó Derek, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Stiles, quien dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. 

—Sí, claro, siempre eres bienveni... ¡ah! ¡no muerdas mi cuello!, mi piel es muy delicada y otras personas lo podrían notar —reprendió Stiles, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que las personas vieran la pequeña mordida y supieran que Derek la hizo. 

—Podemos ver el programa y… si estoy en lo correcto ¿Cumplirías tu palabra? —cuestionó el de ojos verdes, mientras besaba suavemente el área donde había mordido al de lunares. 

—¿Mi… mi palabra? —Stiles ladeó la cabeza, dándole más espacio a Derek. 

Derek posó sus manos posesivamente en la cadera de Stiles y paseó la punta de su nariz por el cuello del de pálida piel. 

—Tú lo dijiste, que si estabas mal tú dejarías que yo te… 

—Ah —Stiles lo interrumpió al entender a qué se refería. Es decir, esa era solo una expresión, no un ofrecimiento, pero a decir verdad… —pues, mi papá tiene el turno de noche esta semana y no estará sino hasta las seis de la mañana, entonces… no veo por qué no… —aceptó Stiles, tragando saliva y después dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando los dientes de Derek se posaron delicadamente sobre su manzana de Adán. 

—Bien, no puedo esperar a que veas que te equivocaste —admitió Derek, depositando un par de besos más en el cuello de Stiles y después uno pequeño en sus labios antes de separarse de él y salir del baño. 

—Y yo tampoco —susurró Stiles una vez que Derek ya no se encontraba cerca de él. 

_Por favor, por favor, espero equivocarme._ Deseó el de lunares una y otra vez.

Stiles se había duchado meticulosamente, tan meticulosamente que cuando salió de la ducha el sol ya se había ocultado, por lo cual seguramente Derek llegaría dentro de poco. Se apresuró a cambiarse y se pasó los dedos por el cabello varias veces tratando de acomodarlo. Bajó las escaleras de par en par y se adentró en la cocina. Colocó un paquete de palomitas en el microondas.

Se encontraba vaciando el primer paquete de palomitas en un bowl mientras el segundo paquete se hacía cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Stiles caminó hacia la entrada, echandose un último vistazo rápido antes de volver a tratar de acomodarse el cabello e ir a abrir la puerta. 

—¡Derek! Justo a tiempo, las palomitas ya casi están listas. Prende la televisión mientras yo las coloco en el bowl, ¿De acuerdo? —el de lunares sonrió ampliamente.

—Seguro, ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —preguntó Derek adentrándose en la casa. Depositó un beso en los labios de Stiles antes de caminar hacia la sala, en donde se encontraba el televisor. 

Stiles se sonrojó ligeramente y su sonrisa se amplió más. Esa acción se sentía un poco doméstica, pero sobre todo se sentía correcta. 

—Nah, no te preocupes, todo está listo. 

Y como una confirmación, el microondas comenzó a pitar indicando que el segundo paquete de palomitas ya estaba listo. El de lunares se apresuró a sacarlas, verterlas en el bowl y a tomar dos refrescos antes de ir hacia la sala para encontrarse con Derek. 

—Son para cuando inicie la serie, no comiences a comerlas desde ya que se van a acabar antes de que el capítulo llegue a la mitad —advirtió Stiles. 

Derek simplemente rodó los ojos y tomó las palomitas para ponerlas sobre una de las almohadas del sofá antes de tirar de Stiles y colocarlo sobre sus piernas. Stiles dejó escapar un pequeño grito ante la sorpresa. 

—¿Quieres perder el tiempo un rato en lo que comienza? —preguntó el de ojos verdes. 

Stiles asintió varias veces ante la pregunta. Derek sonrió de medio lado ante la reacción del de ojos castaños. 

Comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, como si no contaran con mucho tiempo, lo cual era verdad, puesto que el programa comenzaría en menos de cinco minutos. 

Las manos de Stiles se adentraron debajo de la camiseta de Derek y lentamente exploraron ese torso con el cual se estaba familiarizando tanto. 

Los besos eran apasionados y el de lunares sentía cómo rápidamente toda su sangre se estaba desviando hacia el sur. Cosa de la cual quizá se hubiera sentido avergonzado de no ser porque ahora podía sentir algo duro en donde se encontraba sentado. 

Stiles movió su cadera, tratando de presionarse más contra Derek, quien jadeó ante la acción. Tomando ese sonido como algo positivo, Stiles comenzó a mover nuevamente su cadera contra Derek, esta vez sin parar. Estaba tan concentrado en esa tarea que ninguno de los dos notó cuando surgió del televisor la canción característica de su programa. 

Finalmente rompieron el beso cuando Derek empujó ligeramente al de lunares. 

—Basta, no quiero ensuciar nuevamente mi ropa interior —comentó Derek, aunque su rostro demostraba que le dolía separarse de Stiles. 

—¿No te gusta? Es como una pequeña prueba de lo que podrías tener más tarde —bromeó Stiles, pero dejó escapar un gemido cuando notó la mirada obscena que Derek le dedicaba. 

—Claro que me gusta —respondió Derek, como si Stiles estuviera esperando por la respuesta, lo cual quizá sí hacía, puesto que sintió un alivio al escuchar esas palabras— pero no es agradable estar por ahí con la ropa interior pegajosa. 

—Ah, bueno, podemos arreglar eso —Stiles se removió un poco hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre Derek y rápidamente desabrochó el pantalón de este quien lo veía con estupefacción mientras sentía que su cuerpo no respondía. 

¿En verdad Stiles iba a…?

—Mng —soltó Derek cuando sintió la mano de Stiles tocar su miembro desnudo. 

—¿Está bien que haga esto? —vaciló Stiles.

—Dios, sí —respondió Derek entre dientes. 

—Perfecto entonces —Stiles siguió con el movimiento de su mano sintiéndose fascinado por el atractivo (porque sí, atractivo es la palabra que le venía a la cabeza al verlo) pene de Derek. 

Sobre todo no podía creer que lo estuviera tocando y, oh, dios, los sonidos que provenían de Derek. Si bien no era lo más adecuado porque para sus gustos faltaba un poco de lubricación, al de ojos verdes esto parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto. 

—Stiles… —dijo Derek antes de llegar al clímax y ensuciar la mano de Stiles. 

_No lo pruebes, no lo pruebes, no lo pruebes._ Repetía una y otra vez la cabeza de Stiles mientras observaba fijamente los hilos blancos en su mano, pero por supuesto el de lunares llevó esa mano hacia su rostro y le dio una pequeña lamida de gato porque, bueno, hablando de gatos, la curiosidad lo había matado.

Derek dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo al ver a Stiles. Lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. 

—No puedes hacer algo tan malditamente sexy y esperar que yo... —Derek dejó de hablar para seguir besando a Stiles.

  
  


La serie seguía andando en la televisión, pero Stiles ya no le prestaba atención a esta, puesto que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus piernas temblaban alrededor del cuello de Derek, quien torpemente lamía el miembro de Stiles mientras trataba de introducirlo en su boca lo más profundo que podía.

—Se ve más fácil en el porno de lo que es —murmuró Derek, intentando una vez más, con cuidado de no dejarlo ir tan lejos como para provocarle arcadas. 

Stiles dejó escapar una pequeña risa que terminó en un jadeo cuando Derek succionó ligeramente. 

—¿Quizá yo puedo intentarlo? —Preguntó Stiles, lamiendo sus labios y observando con vergüenza a Derek, quien ahora movía su mano alrededor del pene de Stiles y lo observaba fijamente como declarando una rivalidad entre ellos. 

Derek Hale vs Stiles Jr. ¿Quién sería el ganador? Por lo que se podía apreciar, Jr. iba ganando. 

—Soy inexperto en esto, pero no quiero que tú mm… —Derek movió la mano que no se encontraba usando y movió sus cejas para finalizar su oración. 

“No quiero decepcionarte” o algo así había dicho su lenguaje corporal. Stiles no estaba seguro, no podía concentrarse bien con la mano de Derek aún moviéndose de arriba abajo y dando pequeñas lamidas de gato. 

—No me importa si crees que estás haciendo un mal trabajo, sinceramente de todos modos no tengo con quien compararte —”y aunque tuviera no lo haría” pensó Stiles— así que para mi estás haciendo un mmnngg, un excelente trabajo, ah —Stiles empezó a respirar más apresuradamente y empujó la cabeza de Derek lejos de su entrepierna antes de llegar al clímax. 

Su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas se sentían ligeramente acalambradas por haber estado hacia arriba sobre los hombros de Derek. 

—Como decía, para mi estaba bien —aseguró Stiles, sonrojándose. 

Derek sonrió, igualmente avergonzado. 

Stiles volteó hacia la televisión y notó que el capítulo ya casi terminaba. 

—En un par de horas estará en internet, si es que no está ya, no te preocupes —indicó Derek, también un poco decepcionado por haberse perdido el capítulo de su programa. 

—¿Quieres…? Mmm —Stiles se sonrojó aún más y fijó su vista en el techo mientras se subía nuevamente la ropa interior y el pantalón y se los abrochaba. 

—¿Qué? ¿Lavar mis dientes? —intentó bromear Derek. 

Stiles sonrió y rodó ligeramente los ojos. 

—Que te devuelva el favor, tonto —bromeó Stiles de regreso. 

Un leve sonrojo invadió las mejillas de Derek. Quien sea que haya visto los lindos labios rosa de Stiles y no pensado en _esos_ labios sobre ellos, estaba mintiéndose a sí mismo. El de ojos verdes asintió.

—Bien, recuerda que nunca lo he hecho tampoco, así que, hum, perdón de antemano. 

Derek se sentó en el sillón y Stiles se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Derek. 

La vista, _Dios,_ Derek estaba seguro de que Stiles arrodillado entre sus piernas iba a ser algo a lo que recurriría mucho en sus fantasías cuando estuviera teniendo su _tiempo de amor_ _propio_ a solas en su habitación. 

Stiles desabrochó los jeans de Derek y comenzó a mover su mano hasta que el pene de Derek ya se encontraba erecto. 

—Hola de nuevo —habló Stiles al miembro entre su mano. 

—Stiles ¿Qué demonios? —cuestionó Derek, tratando de no reír. 

—Oye, no juzgues mis métodos —advirtió el de pálida piel, haciendo un pequeño puchero. 

Derek quería besar ese puchero. Se encontraba tan centrado en esos labios que se quedó sin aire cuando los vio partirse para dejar salir su lengua y finalmente posarla sobre aquel miembro que aún sostenía. 

Stiles estuvo lamiendo por un par de segundos antes de decidir que, sí, podía con ello. Abrió sus labios y deslizó su cabeza lentamente, asegurándose de no ir muy rápido y ahogarse o algo, porque eso sonaba a algo que le podría pasar a él. 

Tenía años de experiencia viendo pornografía, pero como Derek había dicho, una cosa era la teoría y otra muy diferente era la práctica. 

Pero también tenía práctica comiendo paletas de helado, si podía hacerle un oral a una paleta de helado con forma de nave espacial, podía con Derek. Claro que Derek era un poco más grande, pero la idea era la misma. 

Succionó hasta donde pudo, que fue hasta un poco más de la mitad, notó con triunfo, quizá eso se le daba mejor que a Derek. Ja, el padawan superando al maestro. 

Una vez que Stiles tanteó hasta dónde podía llegar sin sentir arcadas, colocó su mano ahí nuevamente, para cubrir el resto y no “pasarse de la línea” cuando comenzara a moverse. 

Por la cabeza de Stiles pasó el pensamiento de que todo aquello se lo estaba tomando muy metódicamente. Más como un aprendizaje que como un impulso por el cual dejarse llevar. 

Se deslizó de nuevo hacia arriba, en la punta y después volvió a bajar, empezando un movimiento de vaivén y después succionando mientras se movía. 

La respiración de Derek era acelerada y de sus labios salían pequeños gemidos y jadeos. 

El de ojos verdes imitó el movimiento que Stiles había hecho anteriormente, retirando el rostro de este antes de correrse. 

  
  


—Sabía que mi fijación oral algún día sería buena para algo —comentó Stiles mientras ambos se encontraban en el baño lavando sus manos y sus dientes. 

Por supuesto que Derek tenía un cepillo dental extra en la casa de Stiles, Stiles tenía el suyo en la casa de Derek, así como un par de prendas de vestir, a veces se quedaban en la casa del otro. 

Derek agradeció que tenía el cepillo dental en la boca porque si no lo hubiera tenido, hubiera dicho algo así como “Yo también”, lo cual sería muy extraño porque implicaba admitir que había pensado en los labios de Stiles haciendo lo que acababan de hacer hacía unos minutos antes de que tuvieran esta clase de relación. 

—¿Quieres ver si ya subieron el capítulo a internet? —preguntó Stiles después de escupir el enjuague bucal. 

Derek asintió una vez y eso fue suficiente para que Stiles corriera hacia su habitación y se tirara sobre la cama para buscar en su laptop el programa de televisión. 

Derek se encontraba recargado contra la cabecera de la cama mientras rodeaba la cintura de Stiles con sus brazos. Stiles estaba entre sus piernas y frente a ellos el programa de televisión. 

La situación era tan cómoda. Derek nunca se había sentido tan agusto con sus parejas anteriores. Claro que a Stiles lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo que el hecho de que su relación se encontrara ahora en ese punto parecía algo natural. 

El de ojos verdes besó la mejilla de Stiles. 

—No, basta, quiero ver el programa —rio Stiles, moviéndose un poco en su lugar— es nuestro segundo intento de verlo —agregó el de lunares, antes de girar su rostro y también colocar un beso en la mejilla de Derek. 

El moreno tomó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Stiles. Se sentía tan bien. De pronto un pensamiento recorrió la cabeza de Derek. Había leído por ahí que según los budistas, cuando conoces a tu alma gemela lo correcto es sentir calma. Así se sentía estar con Stiles. Y Derek quería que Stiles fuera suyo. No quería seguir con ese juego tonto del profesor experimentado, sobre todo porque lo que había hecho con Stiles media hora antes definitivamente no era algo en lo que ninguno de los dos tuviera experiencia. 

Y sobre todo, Derek estaba celoso del chico por el que Stiles estaba intentando aprender todo aquello. 

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Stiles, quien había pausado el programa sin que Derek lo notara y al parecer lo había estado observando fijamente. 

Derek se mordió la lengua. No quería admitir nada y dejar de tener lo que tenía con Stiles y sobre todo no quería arruinar su amistad confesando que se había enamorado de él. 

—¿Cómo van las cosas con el chico que te gusta? ¿Han servido las clases? —preguntó Derek, porque al parecer era masoquista. 

—Humm… —Stiles se volvió a mover en su lugar, incómodo— ¿Terminé con él? —confesó el de lunares. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Derek, extrañado, ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguían haciendo lo que estaban haciendo entonces si Stiles ya no necesitaba aprenderlo? 

—Yo… ya estaba pensando en terminar con él desde hace tiempo, las cosas con Theo se sentían un poco forzadas, no me hacía sentir cómodo, luego lo encontré besándose con alguien en los vestidores y sentí alivio porque me daba la excusa perfecta de terminar todo con él, quizá suena hipócrita de mi parte, considerando… cosiderandote a tí, pero… sí —finalizó Stiles. 

—¿Cuándo? —inquirió Derek— ¿Hace cuánto terminaron? 

—Hace una semana —admitió Stiles, mirando fijamente sus manos, su rostro, orejas y cuello pintados de un rojo bastante notorio debido a la palidez de la piel del de lunares. 

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —preguntó Derek, extrañado, toda la semana la relación que tenía con Stiles había seguido igual, tomarse de la mano a escondidas, besarse en privado, y lo que había hecho hoy…

—Porque… pensé que si te decía algo… tú… —Stiles suspiró hondo y observó a Derek— terminé con Theo porque me enamoré de alguien. 

—Stiles —Derek dejó de rodear la cintura del de lunares y se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello— mira, ya no creo que pueda hacer esto, acepté ayudarte porque dijiste que te gustaba alguien, pero gustar y estar enamorado son dos cosas diferentes, sobre todo no creo poder seguirte ayudando porque no me puedo hacer eso, no puedo ayudarte a practicar y saber que lo haces porque quieres a alguien que no soy yo porque —Derek le dedicó una mirada llena de desesperación— me gustas, más que un amigo, esto que tenemos, yo… 

—Estoy enamorado de ti —se apresuró a decir Stiles— dejé a Theo porque me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ti, me di cuenta de que solo quería estar contigo y aunque mi relación contigo fuera de amigos con derecho igual que con Theo, prefería tener eso de ti a no tener nada porque yo… te amo...

Ambos se quedaron callados. Stiles nuevamente observaba sus manos, avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir. 

Derek sonrió ante esas palabras y volvió a rodear la cintura de Stiles con sus manos. 

—Yo también te amo —confesó Derek. 

—No entiendes —Stiles negó con la cabeza repetidas veces— no lo digo como un amor de mejores amigos, lo digo de manera romántica. 

—Yo también te amo —repitió Derek, repartiendo besos en cada parte que podía alcanzar del rostro de Stiles. 

—Oh… 

Y nuevamente el programa quedó olvidado mientras ambos se acomodaban en la cama y comenzaban a besarse nuevamente. Con calma, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, porque esta vez sentían como si en verdad lo tuvieran. 

  
  


Al día siguiente Stiles no asistió a la escuela. Su cadera le dolía y se encontraba tan cansado que prefirió quedarse en cama por el resto del día y lidiar con la desaprobación de su padre, quien no le creyó la historia de que estaba enfermo. 

—Seguramente te quedaste hasta la madrugada viendo programas o jugando videojuegos y por eso ahora estás cansado —dijo John, cruzado de brazos, pero al final le permitió a su hijo faltar a clases. 

Stiles estaba agradecido, sabía que la escuela se daría cuenta del ligero cojeo al caminar. Isaac había tenido razón, el maldito. Stiles moriría antes de aceptar en voz alta aquello. 

  
  


Cuando Stiles volvió a la escuela al día siguiente, Derek lo estaba esperando frente a su casillero. El moreno le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Stiles y lo tomó de la mano para acompañarlo hasta su salón de clases. Stiles se sentía avergonzado y al mismo tiempo feliz. 

—Ya era hora —dijo Erica cuando los vio tomados de la mano públicamente. 

—Ya era hora —susurró Scott cuando Stiles entró al salón de clases después de que Derek le diera un beso de despedida a pesar de que se verían en el almuerzo.

Y sí, Stiles y Derek concordaban con ellos. Ya era hora.


End file.
